Count on Me
by Lexis9712
Summary: Draco and Hermione return to Hogwarts as Head Boy, and Head Girl for their 8th year. When things change for both Hermione and Draco how will they cope. How will they react to the changes, I suck at summaries. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I'm back and I promise this time I will actually try to keep the story interesting. **

**Like always my pairing will be Draco and Hermione, taking place in 8****th**** year of Hogwarts, k, good Read. Comment, Review **

Hermione's Point of View:

After the war everything changed. Harry, Ron and I aren't close anymore. We hardly talk. They both have witches on their arms so naturally, they completely forget about me. I havent had much to do with either of he boys since June, now it's September and they decided they don't want to finish their education, but I do so here I am sitting in the head compartment of the Hogwarts express awaiting to meet the new Head Boy.

To pass time I decided to pull out a muggle book of mine, one of my person favorite 1_3 Reasons Why_ by Jay Asher (A/N: The book is a personal favorite of mine) About twenty minutes later the heads compartment door opened, and I came face to face with the new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

Now you would think I would be appalled that Draco was Head Boy, but you are wrong. During the summer after the boys started pushing me away we started talking after I bumped into him at a small wizard pub. He told me he was unsure if he wanted to go back to Hogwarts because of everything that happened, but here he is.

I jumped off my seat and hugged him. "You came back"

He returned the hug with that trade mark Slytherin smirk of his. "Of course I did Mia, I couldn't let you go through this year with no one." The sad thing is he was right, if he never came back it would have just been me. Ginny and Ron refused to come back to school, and Harry just didn't want to go.

"Well thank you" I smiled.

"Anytime" He took a seat beside me on the two seat couch.

"Draco..?" I ask quietly.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask timidly, not knowing how he would react to the real question.

"Sure"

"What happened to you after the war?" He took in a sharp breath. "Never mind, forget I said anything." He shook his head and hugged me to him.

"Not a lot did happen to me Granger. My father was sent to Azkaban for life, and my mother and I did so community service for what we did because we were forced in to it. The only other thing that happened to me was I moved out of the manor." He said simply. "You don't read the news anymore do you?"

"Not really, they normally only publish lies." He chuckles.

"You look tired, try to go to sleep." I nod and close my eyes quickly falling in to a dreamless sleep.

Draco's Point of View:

She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping, she's wearing a normal muggle T-shirt but that's not what gets my attention, it's the faint pink scar on her arm. I run my finger over it softly, I feel my eyes prick with tears, I didn't want that to happen to her. I wish I said something, maybe it would never have happened.

I look out the window and notice were almost to Hogwarts, I look down at the peacefully sleeping girl who's using my stomach as a pillow. I gently shake her.

"Mia, come on. Were almost at the school. You need to change in to your robes." She mumbles an swats my face. "What was that for?"

"Finding the snooze button" She mumbles.

"Funny Granger, but get up." She mumbles something else under her breath well getting up. "Sorry I didn't quite catch that" She sticks her lounge out and puts on her tie and robe.

"Happy now?" I laugh at her sassyness. One thing I missed about her most during the summer.

"Nope, cause now we have to get off the train" She rolls her eyes.

"I'm not moving. I refuse." I sigh, she is stubborn.

"Were going to do this the easy way, or my way Granger" She still made no movement. "Fine with me then, my way." I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. Lets just say she started moving then.

"Draco, put me down!" She laughed.

"Noope, you wouldn't get up." I exit the Heads compartment in to the crowd of other students, considering the Golden Girl, of the Golden Trio was over the Ex Death Eaters shoulder, got us a few stares.

"Draco Malfoy!" boomed the voice of the head mistress. "Put Miss Granger down immediately " She scolds. After I put Hermione down the smile on her face is priceless.

"It's fine Professor, he was just joking around. We were having fun." She looks surprised at the statement, she nods and carries on.

"Ready to go Granger we have to show the first years to the boats" She nods and follows me. We stand a bit farther off so they don't get mixed with the older students. "First years over here!"

"First years!" Hermione calls, and a group of students surround us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts guys. Follow us and we lead you to the boats." Hermione takes my arm, and we lead them to Hagrid, who is awaiting for them to arrive.

"Thanks, Head Boy, and Girl, you're welcome to get in one of the boats if you would like?" Hermione shakes her head.

"No thank you Hagrid, we will walk. It's fine." She declines politely.

"Alright, but straight to the castle you two"

"Yes professor" We say in sync.

As we started walking, I noticed they re did some of the gardening on the school grounds. "Granger look" I point out a few different flowers as I turn around behind me and get a small red rose. When she turns back around I hand it to her. A small smile plays on her lips.

"Thank you Draco." As much as she tried to be happy, it wasn't hard to tell she was bothered by something.

"What's on your mind?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Come on Granger what's bugging you?" She stops walking and looks like she's about to cry.

"I lost everyone.." Her voice is small, but audible. She quickly wipes her tears away with the sleeve of her robes. I wrap my arms around her and rub her back.

"Want to talk about it?" I feel her tears start soaking in to my robes.

"My friends, my parents, everyone's gone. The Weasley's wont talk to me. Everyone left me" I hug her a bit tighter.

"I wont leave you Mia" I rub her back still her sniffles stop and I pull away, I use the sleeve of my robes to dry the tears on her face. "You know, pretty girls like you shouldn't cry"

A blush plays on her cheeks. "Shut up ferret.."

"I thought we were over the whole ferret thing!"

"Nope your still a ferret" She smiles. This is going to be some year, with us as Head Boy and Girl.

**Authors Note: Heeeeey what do you guys think, should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Well, heres hoping this is a good chapter. Happy New Year!**

**Hermione's Point of View:**

After the sorting the head mistress showed Draco and I to our new living quarters. The best part of being Head's is we get our own living quarters. The common room is beautiful, It decorated with gold, and silver. There's a fireplace, and a small kitchenette. There is two stair cases one on each side of the room. One has a silver name plate, and the other has a gold one.

"I will leave you two to get settled in." The headmistress says as she walks away. "You have a meeting tomorrow at seven, don't be late."

I set my trunk down in the middle of the room. "Draco its beautiful."

"I know, they did a lovely job redoing the castle." He brings his trunk up to his room and then comes back down. "I'm going to make some tea, do you want some?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." I bring my trunk up to my room and looks around. There's a beautiful queen size bed, with red and gold bedding. A dresser, a desk, and a shelving unit. There's also a Gryffindor lion on one of the walls. I set my trunk on my bed and go back downstairs where Draco has the tea all ready.

He hands me a cup and smiles "Here you go."

"Thanks." I took the tea and sat down on the couch, ready to relax from the long trip. "So how was your summer?"

He sits down beside me and chuckles. "Pretty boring actually." He takes a long drink of his tea before he continues. "But, if I may ask I wanted to know what happened between you, scar head, weasel, and the others.."

"Urm, well. After the war, we were all living together at the Burrow. No matter how many times I tried, they wouldn't speak to me. They never gave a reason though. They started to ignore me, so I took the money I had in the bank and got myself a flat in London. I haven't really spoke to them since June. When I owl, they only give me maybe a sentence or two of an answer after I send almost a book." I sigh, I haven't been able to get that off my chest cause I had no on that would bother take the time to listen to me.

"There absolutely stupid for letting a girl like you go" I look at him kind of shocked, he's been complimenting me a lot and being sort of flirty.

"um, Draco? What's with all the being nice and compliments and stuff for?" In a few seconds a full out blush plays its way on to his cheeks, which isn't hard to notice because he has a pale skin tone.

"Um, I'm going to bed now. I'm pooched." He rushes, he puts down his tea and heads off to his bedroom. "G'night."

"Night..." I mumble. I put our tea cups in the sink in the small kitchenette and head off to my own bedroom. I take my trunk off my bed and place it in my small closet. I sigh and take out some parchment and a quill. I'm going to try to write to Ginny.. maybe I would get an answer.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? I miss you. Hogwarts isn't the same without you guys around.. _

_Write me back soon? _

_-Hermione _

I put the parchment in an envelope and walk to the owlery. It not a long walk, it's actually only up a slight of stairs. After I send the letter I go straight back to the heads dorm to my bedroom to sleep. It's been a very long day.

**Draco's Point of View:**

Never again will I under-estimate Hermione Granger, I thought she wouldn't notice all the flirting. She did and now I have to try pretending that it was nothing. I really do care for her. I hate every bad thing that has happened to her, she doesn't deserve it. I hate all the bullying I've put her through the last seven years. I know, she knows that the bullying was forced, it was how I was raised. I don't think she would be mad at me for that, But I'm not ready to tell her I like her, it's too soon. I don't want to mess this up.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by my owl tapping on my window. I take the letter and hand the owl a treat. I watch as he flies away, then sit on my bed and open the letter. It's from mother.

_Dear Draco_

_As much as I hate to bother you at school, you need to know this. It's about your father. He will be released from Azkaban tomorrow but is being placed on strict house arrest. He also wishes to see you. The choice is up to you my boy, but I thought I would inform you before he comes home and starts sending owls. _

_Love lots _

_-Mum_

Maybe I'm dreaming, there's no way my father is coming home. I must be dreaming. When I realize that mother would never lie to me, my denial turns in to anger. She must have known for a while now, why wouldn't she tell me. How come father has to be apart of my life again when I'm happy without him screwing it up. I'm done with being his puppet. I throw myself down on my bed and try to sleep, it doesn't come easy but it comes.

*~The Next Day~*

**Hermione's Point of View:  
**

I love being Head Girl, I get my own private bathroom. I step into the warm shower and wash my hair, and shave my legs. When I'm done I get out and dry my hair with my wand. It's a good thing for charms. I straighten my hair with my muggle flat-iron and let it flow freely down my back. Since it's a Sunday, we are allowed to wear normal clothes if we choose. So I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark green knitted top, and tan heel boots. I put on a small heart necklace I got from my parents for my thirteenth birthday, I give my outfit a look over before going down stairs to make myself a cup of tea.

When I get to the common room I notice its empty, I look at the clock and its 6:45. Draco and I have a meeting in fifteen minutes. I walk up to his bedroom door and knock loudly. "Draco Malfoy, get your arse up or were going to bed late!" I walk back down to the kettle and pour myself the hot water in to a cup then add a tea bag. I let it sit for a few minutes before taking a sip.

After waiting about five minutes longer, Draco comes out of his room dressed in dark muggle jeans and a tight black T-shirt that shows his well toned body quite well. _What are you thinking Hermione?! That's Draco... _

"Granger?" He asks.

"Hmm?"

"Can you hurry the hell up?" He snaps, I'm taken back a bit. He was being so nice yesterday and now it's like old Draco is back. I grab my bag quickly and follow him out the door. We walk down the hall in silence. We soon arrive at the Head Mistresses door and Draco knocks.

"Enter" Draco opens the door and we both go stand in front of her desk. "Sit, sit: I pull out a small note pad to write anything important. "Alright so I'll make this quick because I have to go make sure everyone who is going to Hogsmead has their papers signed, You two are doing your rounds together. I trust you two to make a schedule for the prefects" We both nod. "You two are dismissed."

I'm pretty sure I was the first on to get up and leave with Draco trailing behind me. Right now I don't see the point in talking to him, he's just being a rude prat at the moment, and I don't want to deal with it. I enter our shared common room to find their was two owls waiting for us. One addressed to me which looks like it's from the burrow and one addressed to Draco. I pick Draco's up and hand it to him, he snatches it out of my hand and storms away from me. I brush it off and sit on the couch. I open up the letter and notice its from Ginny.

_Hermione_

_I'm fine, and cool?_

_-Ginny_

I stare at the letter before throwing it in the fireplace, that's it. I'm completely alone now..

Authors Note: Hey guys, so in the chapter dracos being a prat, which will probably change eventually.. hope you liked it :)


End file.
